


Memories

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Crossover, Dawn - Freeform, Gen, Human!Umbra, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/"Imagine Person A gets in a terrible accident and is found to have amnesia. Person B frantically hurries to the hospital with their young child. When they get there, the kid runs up to Person A and hugs them, but Person A has no memory of Person B or their baby."thanks to a strange light, Noctis returns to life but without his memories about his family and his friends.





	Memories

Prompto and Riku walked the long corridor of the Lestallum hospital where Noctis had been brought in great secrecy after his battle against Ardyn and his miraculous return to life, in which he had brought the light to Eos.

Prompto watched Riku look impatiently for Noctis's room to be able to embrace his father Noctis and never let him go.

Prompto looked at his son and remembered perfectly when he was happy and there was no problem linked to a prophecy and to the empire of Niflheim, which no longer existed today.  
He remembered when he and Noctis were happy together with their adopted son Riku and lived a quiet life, even though Noctis was the crown prince of Lucis. Nothing seemed to go wrong and Prompto savored happiness with his family, but one day everything changed.

Ardyn had arrived in Lucis with a fake peace treaty and then journeyed to Altissia with the death of Luna and Noctis who was imprisoned for ten years in the crystal. He desperately takes Riku to Destiny Island to protect him from the daemons and wait in a safe place for Noctis to return.

After ten years, Noctis returns but must sacrifice his life to fulfill the prophecy and save Eos.

When they had entered the throne room they had found Noctis dead, but at that moment the miracle had happened: a strange golden light decided to bring to life the king of Lucis, who remained unconscious to this day.

Riku shouted, making Prompto start, still thinking: - Dad! I found Papa Noct's room! -. He did not open the door and waited for his parent's arrival to enter the room with him.  
Prompto thought as he opened the bedroom door "From today, however, things will get better ... I'm sure!"

When he entered the room he saw Noctis with a confused face looking around without being able to figure out where he was.

Riku immediately jumped on the bed and hugged forcefully shouting with all the voice in his throat: - Dad! You finally woke up! -. He squeezed it with all the strength he had in his body, while tears of relief slid down his cheeks.

Even Prompto hugged him tightly and murmured with a voice broken by emotion: - We were afraid of loss.-.

Noctis remained motionless without reciprocating hugging him and asked confused: - Dad? -. He pulled away slightly and looked at the boy who looked at him strangely in front of that behavior and asked even more confused: - Who are you? What's going on?-.

Prompto broke away from Noctis and murmured in a frightened tone: "Noct, do not you remember us?"

Noctis answered in a desperate tone and putting his hands on his head: "I do not remember anything! I completely lost my memory ... -. He looked painfully at Prompto, who did not know how to help Noctis to recover his memories.

Prompto patted Noctis's face and said in a calm voice: "I'll find a solution, I promise you! You will have all your memories back ... -.

Riku kept hugging his father and closing his eyes he thought "it's all my fault ... if only I had been strong enough to face Ardyn as well, this would never have happened .."

Ignis entered the room and asked, "What's going on?" Next to him appeared Gladio, who looked at the confused scene.

Prompto answered in an alarmed tone: - Noct, does not remember anything of his past! It seems that his memory was canceled after the battle against Insomnia.-.

Gladio punched the wall and shouted furiously: "Ardyn! I bet it's his fault, if Noctis no longer has memory. "

Noctis repeated in a low voice: - Ardyn ... -. Not even this name said anything to Noctis who looked confused before Riku and then Prompto.

Prompto tried to be brave and murmured taking both hands of Noctis: "It's all right, Noct! You will see that you will succeed and recover your memory with time ... -. He paused and held the hands of the man he loved more tightly and continued: "And Riku and I will stand by you to help."

Riku put his hands on those of his two dads and said in a convivial voice: - You'll see that you can remember everything, dad! We will not leave you alone. "

Noctis looked both at a strange feeling of peace and protection and murmured with a tired tone: "I hope I can really get my memories back ...".

Two weeks later.

Prompto slowly pushed Noctis's wheelchair into the public garden with Riku, who was not far from them and stared up at the sky.

Cindy stared at the scene and commented angrily toward the world and the Astral: "It's not right what's happening! They remained separated for ten years, they risked losing Noctis forever and now they also lost their memory. He kicked a can and continued: "With all that happened, they deserve to be happy like a normal family."

Ignis watched as Prompto pulled out a photograph and said confidently and earnestly: "We must trust Prompto and Riku. I am sure that thanks to them and the photographs, Noctis will reacquire his memory. "

Gladio exclaimed: - I agree with Ignis! They will be the cure for this stupid amnesia.-. He looked confidently at Prompto and Riku and then looked at his friend and king.

Noctis looked at Riku's silvery hair and asked curiously, "How did Riku come into our lives?"

Prompto looked at his son and replied as he kept pushing the wheelchair: "One afternoon I was coming home when I heard a moan. I went to check and I found Riku in a toy box in the trash and ... -.

Noctis asked in a scandalized voice: "Did they really leave a newborn among the rubbish?" He looked at Riku, who continued to look at the sky with a pensive and sad look.

Prompto answered with a serious tone: - Yes! I immediately took him home and I called you. You immediately picked it up and sang a lullaby that your father Regis would sing to you in the evening to make you fall asleep. " He handed the photograph to Noctis and continued: "This is the first time you picked it up."

Noctis watched softly the photo that Prompto had placed and touched the image of Riku with a finger and asked curiously: - How did this lullaby? -. He continued to caress the baby's face with his finger.

Prompto sang the lullaby in full and then explained as he took a new photograph from his pocket: "You sang it so many times that I memorized it and sometimes you fell asleep with you, too, with Riku on your chest." He passed it to Noctis, who looked at the photograph gently, as he repeated the lullaby so as not to forget it once again.

He looked up at Riku who continued to stay away from the couple and asked, "We have an adopted son, but we did not get married. Because?-.

Prompto blushed before answering trying to keep a serious tone: - We never made a similar speech. We were not married yet we were a real family.-. He watched his son turn to look at them: "Then we wanted to wait for your father to change the law in force to recognize Riku as our son. And then a much bigger problem came into play ... -. He gave another Noctis photograph to help him remember.

Noctis looked at the photo with interest, and after looking at it said in a serious tone: "I would love to talk to him too." He looked up and asked in a trembling voice: "Can I call you?"  
Prompto smiled and exclaimed enthusiastically: - Of course! Riku, come here! -. The boy ran immediately close to both parents.

Noctis took the hand of his adopted son and said in a serious tone: - Tell me something, too! Help me to remember.-.

Riku shook the hand of his foster father and began to tell everything he remembered and also made accurate descriptions to help his father remember all the happy moments he had lived together.

Noctis listened carefully to Riku's story and closing his eyes tried to remember, but he could not and sighed in pain because the more he was with his family the more he wanted to get back his lost memories.

The boy concluded with a touch of shame in his voice: - I never wanted to fish with you because I thought it was a boring sport, but after seeing Sora fishing with his father I regretted this choice. At least I had to try before judging. "

Noctis asked curiously: "Did I really like fishing?" He saw Prompto take a different number of photographs and then deliver them, while Riku pulled out a small black notebook, which had been entrusted to him by Noctis before losing his memory.

Noctis looked at the photographs that portrayed him triumphant after a fishing trip and read a few pages of the diary and said in a strange tone of voice: - Apparently I really love fishing. He looked at Riku and said, "Maybe we can have a fishing trip."

This in Riku unleashed an idea: - And maybe do a camping together to unleash other memories.

Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "You had a wonderful idea, Riku! I immediately go to organize with Ignis and Gladio for a small camping all together.

Noctis looked at Prompto and Riku cheerful and could not help but smile with them and began to read his notes to remember how to fish and not make a bad impression.

In the evening, Prompto and Gladio helped Noctis to go to bed and Riku said, "Good night, Daddy!" Seeing that Noctis had opened his arms, he decided to embrace him with all the strength he had and this time Noctis returned the hug.

Noctis recognized in that embrace a familiar and happy feeling, but that did not trigger any recovery of memory for him and launched a weak sigh of pain.

Noctis muttered, detaching himself from Riku and flicking his hair in an automatic gesture: "Goodnight to you, Riku!"

When Riku left the room with Gladio and Ignis, Prompto went to sit next to Noctis and exclaimed: - I stay a little longer. Is it good for you?-.

Noctis replied with a shy tone: - Yes! I want ... that you stay with me! -. A smile appeared on the face.

Prompto asked timidly: - Do you want to try kissing to remember? -. He began to torture his hands when he caught Noctis's perplexed gaze.

Noctis looked at the blond for a few seconds and then whispered in a low voice: - Yes ... -. His heart wanted to try that solution to recover his memories.

Prompto gently approached Noctis and took his face in his hands, before kissing him gently on the lips.

Noctis stood for a moment baffled before returning the kiss with the same sweetness that was giving him Prompto. Touching Prompto's lips with hers caused him a known and pleasant sensation along with the accelerated beating of his heart.

When they finally broke away, Prompto asked in a trembling voice: "Has any appeal returned to you?" I gently caress the cheek of Noctis.

Noctis replied disappointed: - No ... -. He looked up to look at Prompto straight in the eye and said, "But I want another kiss ..."

Prompto smiled and said jokingly: "We can try a kiss-based therapy to see if memory returns to you."

Noctis leaned toward him and whispered: - We can try ... -. They started again to kiss each other's lips.

Prompto left the room when it was late at night without first giving Noctis a last kiss.

Noctis for the fear of losing again the memories and emotions felt that day decided not to fall asleep.

A week later they woke up early and made a quick and quick breakfast before going out and going to a fishing area near Lestallum with an off-road vehicle provided by Cid and Cindy and headed by Talcott, who also wanted to make a small contribution to help Noctis to recover his memories.

The boy showed Noctis the statuettes of the Cactuars and explained in a serious tone: "You gave them to me when I was a child."

Noctis looked at the statues and took one in his hand and murmured in a distressed tone: - I can not remember anything ... -.

Talcott shrugged and said, "Do not worry!" And immediately he started to get to the chosen area.

Gladio had brought the whole equipment to mount the campsite on a stretch right next to the river and Prompto exclaimed: - Come on, go fishing! I am obliged to stay here to help Gladio and Ignis.-.

Noctis and Riku looked at each other before going to the small lake and trying to fish together for the first time.

 

Noctis and Riku threw their lines into the lake and began to wait patiently for some fish to catch their bait.

After several minutes, Riku let out a long yawn as his fingers gripped the barrel firmly so as not to miss it.

Noctis commented with a smile on his lips: "It seems to us that the long wait before the capture of a fish is boring."

Riku snorted: - You guessed it, dad! -.

They waited for about twenty minutes before a fish tugged at Riku's bait, which immediately stood up.

Noctis left his fishing rod to focus on what his son was doing and during the fishing trip he gave Riku some advice: - Careful, he's jumping to weaken your line! Wait until it weakens before you lead it to you! -.

After a long and arduous battle, Riku managed to pull the fish up to Riva and then lift it with a triumphant air.

Noctis gave a long applause to Riku who commented pleased with his first capture: - I must admit that I like this aspect of fishing. He gently placed the fish inside the bucket, and once again he felt the sharpness in his heart along with the guilt and could not hold back the tears.

Noctis noting that the son was crying, approached him and asked alarmed: - Did you hurt yourself? -. He began checking his hands to see if there was a wound.

Riku shook his head vigorously and whispered in a sad voice: "No, Papa! It's my feelings of guilt that make me cry. "

Noctis asked seriously: - What do you feel guilty about? -. He put a hand on his son's shoulder to invite him to speak.

Riku looked at his dad and explained: - To be weak and useless ... -. He lowered his head and went on with a whisper: "If you were strong or equipped with a power to protect you, you would not suffer from amnesia. It's all my fault ... -.

Noctis did not let his adoptive son finish and he replied with a harsh tone: - How did something so stupid come to mind ?! It's not your fault!-. He tightened his adopted son with all his strength and continued: - The fault goes only to the clash I had with ... -. He did not remember the name of who had faced Insomnia.

Riku immediately replaced the embrace and murmured: - Dad ... -. He felt his heart feel less pain than before.

Noctis continued to hold Riku in his arms and began to pray his brain and the Astrals to return his memories to relive every moment with his son.

Noctis and Riku did not notice that the fishing pole had started to move strongly before ending up on the ground and then entering the water.

Riku was the first to notice and screamed in alarm: "Daddy, your fishing rod is ending up in the water."

Noctis left his son and with a quick snap he managed to grab the fishing rod and ruined it in water. Riku, seeing his parent completely wet, could not help but laugh.

Noctis put his equipment on the shore and looked at Riku and said in a threatening tone: "I really want to see if you keep laughing after a nice bath in the lake."

Riku exclaimed: - Eh? -. And he began to run away when Noctis picked up in another bucket of lake water.

Arrived at the camp they found the tents mounted and the fire access and Noctis felt a strong feeling of melancholy and everyday life.

Gladio asked, looking at the two buckets that Riku wore: "Have you fished something good for dinner?"

Riku answered by placing the two buckets next to Ignis who was preparing the condiment for the fish together with Prompto: - Yes! I also fished something edible. "

Prompto complain while continuing his work: - Damn! I lost the opportunity to photograph you while you were fishing your first fish.-. A grimace of disappointment appeared on the face and Noctis smiled, finding that scene really familiar.

Riku said trying to console his parent: - There will be other opportunities to take a picture, dad. He gave a light pat on the back.

Noctis turned to Ignis who had begun to clean the fish by himself despite his blindness and asked, "Do you need a hand, Ignis?"

Ignis shook his head and answered as he removed the fish bone with a single, precise movement: - No, Noct! In these ten years I learned to cook despite my blindness.-. He threw the fish into a large pan and immediately took the second to clean it.

Noctis remained to watch Ignis and once again found that family scene. The same was true when around the fire they started eating and after talking together.

Gladio and Ignis told some facts related to the childhood of Noctis and his father Regis. Noctis asked several questions about his father to try at least to remember something about him, but he could not and this filled his heart with sadness.

When Noctis got into his sleeping bag, he was once more assailed by the anxiety of losing that memory of his son, of Prompto and his friends, and decided not to sleep that night either.

 

Two more weeks passed in which Noctis' memory showed no signs of returning despite the efforts of Prompto, Riku, Gladio and Ignis. The man began to have the serious fear of not being able to resume his memories.

At night he stood up and went to the garden of the small villa they were staying in and stood in front of a railing that prevented people from approaching too much to a small fountain.  
Noctis breathed deeply into the cool night air and raised his head to look at the stars and try not to give in to sleep.

A voice came from the darkness of the night: "King Noctis, can not you sleep?" The man lowered his head and found himself in front of a boy with gray hair and a conspicuous scar on his face that stared at him with his golden eyes.

Noctis observed for a few seconds the strange clothes that the boy wore before answering: - I'm not sleepy ... -. He met the boy's eyes and asked: - Do we know each other? Your eyes have something familiar ... -.

The boy put his arms on the iron railing and replied: "I have known you for a long time, Noctis." An enigmatic smile appeared on the face and asked, "Does the Umbrian name mean anything to you?"

Noctis repeated that name in a low voice: - Umbra ... -. In his mind appeared the image of a child dressed in white walking in the field full of blue flowers. The girl left space to a red notebook full of images, words and photos.

Noctis shook his head vigorously and replied bitterly: "I do not remember ... I'm sorry." He lowered his head, disappointed.

Umbra looked at the man in despair and disappointment and asked: - Can not sleep because you are tormented by your amnesia? -.

Noctis murmured sadly: "No! I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I forget again about Prompto, my son and my friends. " He intertwined his fingers and continued: "Being with them makes me feel good and I'm not going to lose everything." He gripped his hands tightly until they turned white.

Umbra listened carefully to Noctis's words before asking another question: "Without your memories would you still be able to be a good king?"

Noctis shot a fist against the railing and answered furiously: "Absolutely not!" He threw a sigh to calm himself and answered by putting his left hand on his heart: - Many of the decisions I made before losing my memory, were taken thanks to what I felt while staying with my father, my family and my friends. The journey that I have faced has given me beautiful and horrible memories, but they have helped me to mature as a man and as a re. He hit his chest several times to strongly emphasize those words.

Umbra still presses in a serious tone: - So you confirm that your appeals are necessary to be a good king? -.

Noctis answered with a decisive tone and with his hand still on his heart: - Yes and I would not be ashamed to scream at all of Eos, if necessary.

Umbra touched Noctis's forehead with his and whispered as the dawn began to rise once more upon the world of Eos after ten years of darkness: - Then, I will cure your amnesia and report your words to the Astral.

The two were surrounded by light and when the light disappeared, Umbra murmured: - I wish you a happy life with your family, Noct.-. He disappeared into the light.

A tear slide down the cheek of Noctis who commented while watching the dawn: - Thanks for everything, Umbra! -. He heard footsteps coming behind him and two familiar voices saying, "Noct!" :-Pope-. And he turned around, immediately recognizing his family.

Noctis looked at him motionless for a few minutes to be sure it was not a dream and said in a trembling voice: - I'm finally back ... -.

Riku immediately threw himself out of his father's arms and exclaimed: - memory has returned to you, dad! -. He squeezed it with all the strength in his body.  
Prompto exclaimed: - Finally.-. He began to cry as he hugged both Noctis and Riku.

Noctis murmured in a low voice into Prompto's ear: "But I still want that kissing treatment. We have ten years to recover.-.

Prompto let out a laugh and murmured trying to keep a serious tone: - As soon as we are alone, I will immediately start the treatment.-. He gave a light kiss on the cheek of Noctis.  
Noctis grabbed Riku's hand and whispered earnestly: "Do not you dare to feel guilty about something you're not to blame." You are innocent and you gave me the strength to become a good king and protect you.-. He sighed slightly: - Never forget it! -.

Riku smiled with tears in his eyes: - All right, Dad! -.

They remained embraced for a long time until Ignis and Gladio appeared, who immediately asked: - What is happening? Ignis followed in silence, perhaps already sensing what had happened.

Prompto and Riku shouted together: - He recovered his memory! -. As soon as he heard those words, Gladio rushed forward to embrace Noctis with all his strength, and then he did the same Ignis with greater demeanor.

Noctis once again exclaimed cheerfully: "I have finally come back!" He hugged everyone in a single hug and then said in a serious voice: "We will all be back together with Insomnia and we will begin to rebuild our lives together again with the city. And we will do it all together! -.

All of them looked back at the dawn and finally began to think about their future and that of Eos.


End file.
